Sueños
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Estaban caminando hacia el lugar del combate. Alicia estaba muy preocupada. Pensaba en el futuro, ¿Qué iba ella a hacer ahora?
1. Capítulo 1: La batalla

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1: La batalla

Estaban caminando hacia el lugar del combate. Alicia estaba muy preocupada. Pensaba en el futuro, ¿Qué iba ella a hacer ahora? No tenía ni idea de cómo vencer al Jabberwocky y comenzaba a asustarle el hecho de que Infratierra era real. El sombrerero, fiel a su lado, notó la preocupación en la joven rubia y trató de calmarla:

"No te preocupes. La espada vórpica es todo lo que necesitas para triunfar" y luego puso su mano en su hombro. Alicia, aun pensativa, le contestó:

"Sí, pero sin embargo estoy muy asustada. A veces quisiera ser más valiente" Alicia se mordió el labio. Tarrant no pudo evitar sonreír y le dijo en el tono más tranquilizador:

"Alicia, sabes que ser valiente no implica no tener miedo. Si no que implica que puedas enfrentar esos miedos. Estarás bien. Yo te cuidaré" La mirada del sombrerero se aclaró un poco. Alicia asintió un poco más tranquila.

Ya habían llegado al lugar del combate. Un día gris en Infratierra. Blancos y rojos, eran los guerreros. Blanca y roja eran las reinas. Cada una de su lado esperando que la batalla, comenzara. Ya habían discutido. Alicia solo podía sentir odio hacia la inmensa cabezota. Estaba pensando en cuanto la odiaba cuando el grito de esta la distrajo:

"¡Jabberwocky!"

Y la joven vio emerger de la tierra a esa criatura negra con forma de dragón a la que tenía que enfrentar. Era aterradora y horrible. Se balanceaba de manera extraña y tenía una luz de color rojo eléctrico en sus ojos. Alicia se bloqueó. Por unos instantes, no vio ni escuchó nada. Todo era nebuloso. Se sintió un poco mareada y de repente, un golpe. Alicia volvió a la realidad. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y no tenía la espada vórpica en sus manos. Escuchó que el Jabberwocky venía por ella y se apresuró a buscarla, al mismo tiempo que Tarrant pinchaba la cola de la bestia, desencadenando así una batalla campal.

Alicia corrió hacia lo que parecía una construcción antigua con escaleras cuyos escalones no parecían muy seguros. Sin embargo, se daba vuelta a ver al dragón siguiéndola y entonces debía seguir corriendo. Hasta que en un momento se encontró en una parte donde había muchos capiteles rotos y no escuchó ni vio, ninguna señal del Jabberwocky. En ese ligero momento de paz, Alicia notó que sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago, pero no le importó mucho. Con ese silencio, ahora la joven de rizos rubios podía pensar.

"¿Y si la bestia me mata?" pensó para sí misma y comenzó a tener una serie de imágenes que pasaban por su mente. Recordó la sonrisa del sombrerero cuando la vio llegar a la fiesta de té, "Llegas terriblemente tarde, traviesa". Recordó algo importante que él le dijo "Eras mucho más muchosa, se ha ido tu muchosidad". Recordó cuando lo volvió a ver, luego de escapar del castillo de la reina roja, "Y es una linda estatura, grandiosa. ¡La estatura apropiada de Alicia!". Recordó muchas cosas, pero la que le dio gran valor sin siquiera saber porqué fue esa noche tibia en el balcón de Marmorreal "¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?". Alicia se dijo a si misma que iba a sobrevivir para poder responderle la pregunta al sombrerero.

Mientras Alicia pensaba en eso, escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Era el Jabberwocky. La comenzó a seguir, destrozando todo en su camino. La persiguió hasta la cima de la construcción y cuando la tuvo acorralada, Alicia tuvo la iniciativa de saltar al cuello de la viscosa bestia. La sacudió tanto que ella pensó que se iba a desmayar. Entonces, el Jabberwocky dio un tirón tomando toda su fuerza y Alicia comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras Tarrant ya tenía a su merced a Stayne, la sota de corazones.

"¡Perderás la cabeza!" Alicia ya había caído sobre el cuello del animal cortándole la cabeza y esta comenzó a rodar por las escaleras hasta caer a los pies de Iracebeth. Tarrant miró a Alicia y luego recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó caer su espada. La atención de Alicia estaba otra vez buscando al sombrerero y además su estómago le seguía doliendo, por eso casi no notó que los caballeros rojos se revelaron a su reina o que esta y Stayne ahora estaba encadenados juntos durante la eternidad. Sólo se interesaba en saber que él estaba bien. Y lo estaba. Estaba tan contento que:

"¡Oh, Frabulloso Día! ¡Calu! ¡Caley!" y comenzó a mover su cuerpo de una forma muy extraña para la joven que lo miraba sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Alicia no podía dejar de sonreírle hasta que se dio cuenta que la soberana blanca le estaba ofreciendo algo. Algo que parecía ser un recipiente con un líquido violeta brillando.

"¿Con esto volveré a casa?"

Con una sonrisa maternal, Mirana le respondió:

"Si es lo que quieres"

Alicia seguía contemplando el recipiente cuando:

"Podrías quedarte" Alicia se dio vuelta para ver al dulce hombre de los ojos verdes. Esos ojos que sólo el poseía. Esos ojos que le pedían que se quede.

"Una gran idea. Una loca, demente y maravillosa idea" dijo Alicia y el sombrerero sonrió. Alicia iba a continuar hablando pero recordó su dolor de estómago. Se miró la armadura y notó que había sangre allí. Entonces recordó todas las veces que el Jabberwocky la había tumbado. Quizás sin darse cuenta, se había lastimado. El sombrerero se dio cuenta al ver el rostro adolorido de ella y (como de costumbre) comenzó a preocuparse:

"Alicia, querida ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Creo que sí, debe haber sido... "Alicia no terminó la frase. De repente comenzó a tambalearse y Tarrant la sostuvo:

"Alicia, respóndeme" Alicia no contestaba. Sus párpados comenzaron a bajarse y vio como Infratierra comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que dejó de escuchar los gritos de su sombrerero. Ahora era todo negro.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	2. Cápítulo 2: Constante llamado

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: Constante llamado

Alicia se despertó en una habitación familiar para ella. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y se asustó de haber reconocido el lugar en donde estaba así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Esperó un rato y se decía en voz baja:

"No puede ser, no puede ser..." en eso escuchó que alguien entró en la habitación. Alicia también se asustó de haber reconocido su voz:

"Alicia, pequeña ¿Es la pesadilla otra vez?"

Quien le hablaba era Charles Kingsley, su padre, y Alicia se encontraba en su cuarto en Inglaterra. Alicia volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró a su padre desconcertada:

"Tú no puedes... no puedes... estar aquí... yo no puedo..." era terrible su forma de balbucear. El hombre se acercó a la cama y trató de calmarla:

"Es sólo un sueño, nada de que está ahí es real, pequeñita"

Alicia continuaba sin salir del desconcierto. No sabía que había ocurrido. Los ojos del sombrerero se veían tan reales hace un momento. Todo Infratierra se veía y sentía tan real. No podía haber sido un sueño. Y si había sido un sueño ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? Él estaba muerto.

"Pequeña ¿Me oyes?" Charles comenzaba a preocuparse por Alicia

"No puede ser. Tú... no deberías estar aquí. Tú... tú..." Alicia no podía dejar de balbucear. Charles, sin embargo continuaba tratando de calmarla:

"Pequeña, sé que los sueños parecen reales. Pero no lo son..." Alicia lo interrumpió "¿Por qué me sigue llamando pequeña? Yo ya soy mayor" dijo con un tono desesperado y un poco enojado.

"Lo entiendo, yo también me sentía mayor cuando tenía ocho años"

El corazón de Alicia casi se detiene "¿Qué?" y sin más se paró a mirarse al espejo que estaba cerca de la cama. Alicia vio, nada más y nada menos que a una pequeña niña rubia con cara de asustada en el espejo. Alicia sólo vio a la que parecía ser su propia versión joven. Alicia seguía sin entender y prácticamente comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, buscando una respuesta invisible y se sentó en el suelo, completamente sin esperanza y repitiendo una y otra vez:

"Tarrant, te necesito ¿Dónde estás?" mientras ella lo decía, su padre se acercó y la tomó por los hombros:

"Alicia, ¿Me escuchas? Alicia" y Alicia al fin lo miró a los ojos, algo mareada, y la imagen de su padre y de su cuarto se comenzaron a desvanecer, tal y como había pasado anteriormente. Otra vez todo negro, y una voz lejana repetía sin parar "Alicia ¿Me escuchas?"

La siguiente imagen que se formó frente a Alicia fue un moño blanco y negro seguido al cuello de un hombre de piel pálida; y luego siguió una boca morada hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes y saltones. El sombrerero sostenía a Alicia por los hombros y ahora era él el que repetía:

"Alicia ¿Me escuchas?"

Alicia parpadeó, completamente desconcertada. Giró su cabeza hacia los costados y se encontraba en otra habitación. Una con cortinados blancos, muebles blancos, cielo raso blanco e incluso la vegetación que estaba afuera era blanca. Seguro que estaba en Marmorreal. Cuando Alicia llegó a esta conclusión, miró otra vez a Tarrant quien impaciente esperaba una respuesta:

"Sí, puedo escucharte ¿Qué pasó?" Alicia tenía estaba sentada, apoyada sobre la almohada y sus piernas descansaban bajo las sábanas. Aunque el sombrerero trataba de ocultarlo, Alicia pudo notar que el sombrerero llevaba tiempo sin dormir.

"Cuando mataste al Jabberwocky tuviste un serio corte en el abdomen. Pero estás bien, te vas a recuperar. Como perdiste el conocimiento, te traje hasta aquí y quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Así que me quedé aquí a tu lado mientras dormías.

"Es que tuve una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que yo era una pequeña otra vez y mi padre estaba allí y él me decía que este maravilloso lugar no existía. Entonces no pude evitar pensar que si el lugar no existía, tú tampoco." Tarrant se ruborizó con estas últimas palabras "Y entonces todo eso se desvaneció y aparecí aquí"

"No debes preocuparte Alicia, fue un sueño." El pasó su mano por la mejilla de Alicia "Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte" Alicia sujetó la mano de Tarrant "Lo sé"

Se quedaron compartiendo una mirada eterna, aunque en realidad duró muy poco porque alguien golpeó a la puerta. Era Mirana, y esta entró con su manera de levantar los brazos como siempre y desprendiendo alegría con su sonrisa:

"Oh, Alicia ya has despertado. ¡Qué gusto!" y luego se dirigió al sombrerero "Tarrant, Alicia ya despertó. Deberías descansar."

"Pero, aun puedo..." Mirana lo interrumpió "Has estado aquí toda la noche, ve a descansar. Tu tarea ya fue cumplida, Alicia está mejor."

El sombrerero bajó la mirada pero aceptó. Salió por la puerta y cuando la iba cerrando, dirigió una sonrisa a Alicia.

Mirana se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y contempló a Alicia: "Alicia, dime ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Aun duele un poco, pero creo que estoy bien"

"Nos diste un buen susto cuando te desmayaste. Tarrant te cargó en sus brazos hasta aquí y se quedó toda la noche a tu lado." Alicia tuvo una sonrisa tímida. Mirana la notó "Debes saber que seguro estuviste teniendo pesadillas por el dolor, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, fue una horrible y confusa pesadilla. Pero cuando desperté me sentí mejor."

"¿Sabías que estuviste llamando a Tarrant mientras dormías?" Alicia ahora ya sentía vergüenza "Yo sólo me quedé hasta el anochecer, pero constantemente lo llamabas"

"¿De verdad? Casi ni recuerdo mi sueño, ahora sólo tengo imágenes nebulosas."

La reina le sonrió con un aire de simplemente saber lo que estaba pasando. "No importa, ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que deberías comer algo."

"Está bien." La reina se levantó y se fue, probablemente a la cocina.

Alicia se quedó allí pensativa. Al parecer estuvo llamando al sombrerero dormida. Se sentía avergonzada pero no sorprendida de haberlo hecho. Ahora, si bien antes había estado inconsciente, tuvo algunos recuerdos. Seguro había estado recuperando la conciencia intermitentemente. Recordó haberse sentido en los brazos de alguien y que ese alguien olía a una mezcla deliciosa de diferentes clases de té. También recordó que alguien le respondía "Aquí estoy" repetidamente cuando ella lo llamaba. Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en esto. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	3. Capítulo 3: El jardín de Marmorreal

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 3: El jardín de Marmorreal

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación. Chess se materializó frente a ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse y que le doliera el estómago por su herida.

"Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¡Chess! Me asustaste" Alicia se detuvo un momento "Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, como verás"

"Lo siento, querida. No fue mi intención. Pero es mejor que ya estés bien" Y dándose un aire de superioridad "Yo te curé las heridas con mis habilidades de evaporación. Ahora sólo debes esperar a que los puntos sanen"

"Está bien. ¿Has visto a Mirana? La verdad es que tengo mucho hambre"

"Estaba en la cocina. Seguro que ya viene para acá"

Unos quince minutos después, Mirana regresó con una bandeja de mármol blanco y Alicia pudo desayunar al fin. Cuando terminó, Mirana le aconsejó que se levantara y que camine un poco. Eso ayudaría. Al parecer la medicina no era tan diferente en Infratierra. Alicia se levantó con la ayuda de Mirana, y salieron del cuarto. Ya afuera, Alicia vio que el cuarto de enfrente estaba abierto y el sombrerero estaba allí leyendo un libro. Este levantó la mirada y vio a Alicia levantada. Con entusiasmo fue a su encuentro.

"Alicia te has levantado ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"

Mirana le contestó "Quiero ayudar a Alicia a que camine un poco. No le hará bien estar todo el día acostada."

"No se preocupe, Su Majestad. Yo la llevaré" Alicia sonrió con entusiasmo "Vamos Alicia." Y este tomó a la joven en sus brazos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín y Alicia notó que no era tan temprano como creía. El sol ya comenzaba a bajar hacia el horizonte. Al parecer Alicia había dormido bastante. Por las dudas, pregunto a Tarrant:

"Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?"

"No sé, exactamente. Habrán sido unas diez o doce horas" e hizo una pausa, como si lo que ahora iba a decir le daba un poco de vergüenza "Honestamente, me preocupaba que no despertaras." Y luego comenzó a hablar más rápido " Pero ahora despertaste, y te ves bien, algo cansada quizás, pero yo me siento bien con tenerte aquí y..."

"¡Sombrerero!"

Alicia miraba a Tarrant a los ojos.

"Estoy bien" El suspiró de manera peculiar y luego se calmó, como siempre. El sol ya casi había caído por completo y la luz anaranjada daba en el rostro de Alicia resaltando su belleza. Tarrant se quedó perdido, observándola.

"Sombrerero ¿Qué estás mirando?" le dijo Alicia. El sombrerero se dio cuenta de lo que se había quedado mirando a Alicia.

"Nada, querida. Sólo pensaba lo bien que me hace que estés aquí" siguieron caminando otro trecho en silencio. Alicia sentía un brazo del sombrerero en su espalda y el otro en su cintura, ya que él la sostenía para ayudarle a caminar. Se sentía muy cómoda con él. Llegaron hasta un quiosco que había en los terrenos del castillo. Como todo a su alrededor, era blanco y estaba muy decorado. Entraron en el quiosco y Tarrant, la ayudó a sentarse. Se tomó un segundo para mirarla y luego dijo:

"Alicia, he estado queriendo preguntarte algo. Yo... quería..." el sombrerero se quedó callado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿?" dijo el sombrerero muy rápido

"¿Qué?"

Tarrant tomo un respiro "Quería saber si te quedaras aquí" Alicia bajó sus ojos, como si no tuviera una respuesta. Lo meditó un segundo y luego:

"No lo sé. Es decir... "Alicia iba a terminar la frase, pero cometió el error de subir su vista y ver sus ojos verdes entristecidos.

"Alicia, no tienes que decidirlo ahora. Mejor esperemos a que te sientas mejor. ¿Qué te parece?" y sonrió tratando de ocultar tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. De repente, Alicia tuvo una sensación extraña. Como de mareo y descompostura, exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido la última vez que se desmayó.

"Alicia ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Tarrant preocupado

"Creo que... creo que... me voy a desmayar" y otra vez toda Infratierra se volvió a nublar a la vista de Alicia. Alicia despertó asustada, pero esta vez no estaba en su habitación.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas


	4. Capítulo 4: Solo un sueño

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 4: Sólo un sueño

Alicia despertó asustada, pero esta vez no estaba en su habitación. La luz era abundante y sintió el suelo húmedo en su espalda. Cuando por fin pudo aclarar su visión, la primera imagen que se formó era un árbol. Alicia estaba tendida en un jardín. Más precisamente, el jardín de Lord Ascot, cerca de la madriguera donde había caído a última vez. Alicia se puso de pie, tambaleándose y comenzó a caminar.

"Es solo un sueño" se dijo en voz alta

Sabía que eso era un sueño, pero temía no poder despertar. De alguna forma llegó a donde se encontraba la mansión y allí vio a su madre, Helen, quien corrió a su encuentro.

"Alicia, querida ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido?"

"Vine del jardín, madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde. No puedo creer que hayas rechazado a Hamish"

Alicia se confundió otra vez, una sensación que a esta altura se cansaba de experimentar:

"¿Estuvimos? ¿Quiénes me están esperando?"

"La familia de Lord Ascot y yo. Alicia, sé que vas a odiarme pero te casarás con Hamish"

Alicia se sintió molesta por la orden de su madre:

"Madre, no me voy a casar con Hamish. Ese no es mi deseo para mi vida."

Helen miró a la joven y dio un suspiro de tristeza:

"Entonces, hija mía. No me dejas otra opción." y dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba adentro grito "Ya ha vuelto, llévenla"

"¿Llevarme adonde?"

De adentro de la mansión, salieron dos guardias fornidos y tomaron a Alicia por los brazos arrastrándola hacia adentro. Alicia tironeaba sin parar, pero no logro liberarse. La metieron en un cuarto, bruscamente en el suelo. Alicia jadeaba. Levantó su mirada y vio a su madre, observándola en la puerta. Su mirada era fría:

"¡Qué lástima Alicia! Yo en realidad no quiero lastimarte, pero si no te casas con Hamish mañana en la mañana, nos quedaremos en la calle." y así como si nada salió, echándole llave a la puerta.

Alicia estaba asombrada. Nunca creyó que su madre era capaz de eso. Su cabeza recordó de golpe al sombrerero. Alicia entonces comenzó a llorar amargamente. Ahora sí tenía una buena razón para quedarse en Infratierra junto a él. Alicia estaba completamente desconsolada y empezó a pensar que quizás esto no era un sueño como ella creía. Encima, Alicia no veía forma de escaparse. La puerta tenía llave y la ventana barrotes. De verdad, no veía escapatoria así que se echó sobre la cama y con su mente en el sombrerero, vio que las formas de su cuarto desaparecían, probablemente porque se estaba quedando dormida.

"Tarrant, te necesito" dijo en voz alta, rogando que él pudiera oírla. Y quizás sí la oía, porque cuando Alicia despertó otra vez, lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos ridículos seguidos de calcetines rayados que obviamente no eran del mismo par. Alicia subió más sus ojos y allí estaba el sombrerero durmiendo en una silla. Alicia estaba otra vez en Marmorreal.

"Fue sólo un sueño" dijo en un suspiro de alivio. Tarrant la oyó y se despertó.

"¡Alicia! ¡Despertaste!"

Alicia le sonrió y trató de abrazarlo, pero el dolor de su cuerpo la detuvo.

"No te muevas Alicia te descoserás los puntos. Aun necesitas sanar"

"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Otra vez me desmayé?"

"Sí, seguramente te habrá bajado la presión cuando estábamos en el quiosco. Te desvaneciste y creo que, al juzgar por tus gritos, estabas teniendo pesadillas otra vez"

"Si, fue una horrible. Mi madre iba a obligarme a casar con un idiota." Entonces Alicia comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido. "Y me habían encerrado. Y yo estaba llorando. Y estaba muy triste. Y temía no poder despertar hasta que te vi aquí y..."

"¡Alicia!" la detuvo el sombrerero, tomándola por los hombros.

"Lo siento" dijo ella confundida, porque esa escena normalmente solía ser al revés.

"No te debes estar sintiendo tan mal. Estás tan loca como de costumbre." dijo el sin ocultar su sonrisa.

"Si debe ser eso. Además los puntos duelen menos que antes." Alicia pensó un poco y le preguntó al sombrerero, mordiéndose el labio: "¿Sombrerero?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando estaba durmiendo, es decir hasta hace un rato... ¿Dije por casualidad tu nombre?"

Tarrant tuvo una leve sonrisa: "Sí, estabas llamándome y yo estaba aquí junto a ti. Debo decirte que Mirana y yo estábamos un poco asustados"

"Ah. Perdón por haberte asustado. Tú no te mereces eso"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que fui yo la que me fui de Infratierra la primera vez. Y esta vez casi me voy otra vez. ¿De verdad no encuentras un poco ofensivo que no te me hayas ocurrido como razón para quedarme?"

"Alicia, mientras tu estés bien, yo estaré bien. Eres lo más importante en mi vida" Tarrant dijo esto último sin pensar. Alicia se sonrió otra vez. Últimamente, sus sonrisas eran solo para ese personaje de ojos verdes.

"Tu tambien eres lo más importante en mi vida, Tarrant" Alicia se llevó la mano a la boca. Era le primera vez que ella llamaba al sombrerero por su nombre.

"Es la primera vez que te diriges a mí así. Al menos estando despierta" Alicia iba a contestar, pero fueron otra vez interrumpidos por la hermosa y albina reina.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	5. Capítulo 5: No quiero dormirme

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 5: No quiero dormirme

Fueron otra vez interrumpidos por la hermosa y albina reina. Esta traía un recipiente de forma irregular con líquido brillante.

"Alicia, estás despierta. Debes beber esto"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es solo un brebaje que preparé. Por alguna razón, estás tardando demasiado en curarte. Esto debería ayudar"

Alicia se lo bebió hasta el final. Este le hizo toser como el pishalver, pero esta vez conservó su tamaño.

"Bueno, Alicia creo que deberías darte una ducha." y se dirigió a Tarrant "Vamos a dejarla sola" El sombrerero otra vez se fue en contra de su voluntad y Alicia se quedó sola. Fue hasta el baño y comenzó a ducharse. Todo en ese baño era muy blanco y relucía este color de una manera enceguecedora. Alicia comenzó a murmurar:

"Es imposible que la reina interrumpa cada momento entre mí y Tarrant. Ya es un poco irritante."

Alicia recordó entonces su pesadilla. Alicia no había regresado a Infratierra hasta que no se durmió en el mundo de arriba. ¿Cómo saber cuál de los dos era la realidad? Ella tenía la suficiente imaginación como para crear gatos que sonríen y libres locas. Ella podría imaginarse un compañero perfectamente loco, pero no tonto. Un minuto... ¿Y si cuando volvía a dormirse regresaba a su mundo? Alicia estaba muy preocupada mientras se duchaba.

Mientras tanto, Mirana llevó al sombrerero para hablar en su oficina. Tenía algo importante que contarle.

"Mirana ¿Qué es lo que querías informarme?"

"Tarrant, creo que hay un problema con Alicia. Creo que está tardando mucho curarse. Quizá algo del Jabberwocky ingresó en su cuerpo y no puede tolerarlo. Creo que le afecta cuando duerme, está teniendo muchas pesadillas. Quizá eso le está haciendo mal." Mirana tenía un gran gesto de preocupación. El sombrerero no sabía cómo responder:

"Pero, tú le diste esa pócima ¿Eso no la ayudará?"

"Físicamente, sí. Mentalmente... no lo sé. Esas pesadillas la están asustando mucho. Esta última vez casi muere. Suerte que no se lo dijiste"

"No quería asustarla más de lo que ya está. Y casi muere por mi culpa. No debí haberla llevado afuera"

"No es cuestión de culparse, amigo mío. Si no de que estés allí cuando ella te llame si es que vuelve a tener pesadillas"

"Está bien, iré a buscarla" Tarrant se fue a buscarla, pero cuando entró a su cuarto, este estaba vació. Ya casi era de noche. Había una nota sobre la cama:

"Yo soñaría a alguien que está medio loco"

Alicia estaba en el balcón del castillo, observando el horizonte, esperando que su sombrerero viniera a hacerle compañía. Alicia no quería irse a dormir, temía no poder despertar la próxima vez. Una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No deberías desaparecerte así"

Alicia se dio vuelta y vio a su sombrerero "Me da gusto que hayas captado el mensaje"

"Alicia, deberías sentarte. Te lastimarás. Ven acá"

Se sentaron en el banco de piedra caliza blanca y Tarrant fue el primero en hablar:

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba asustada. Supongo que este lugar es especial para mí"

"¿Qué es lo que te asusta?"

"Que tú no seas real" Lo miró a los ojos "Esa pesadilla se sintió tan real. Fue... sólo no quiero sentirme así de nuevo."

"Yo te cuidaré Alicia. Debes saberlo"

"Lo sé, pero... en algún momento me quedaré dormida. Eso no podré evitarlo"

"Descuida, me quedaré contigo. Si veo que algo malo pasa, te despertaré"

"Gracias. Lo apreciaría mucho"

Alicia se tranquilizó un poco y observó los ojos de Tarrant, brillando a la luz de la Luna. Ahora completamente era de noche. La mirada tierna del sombrerero encandilaba a Alicia. La belleza de Alicia dejaba sin aliento a Tarrant. Cuando Tarrant se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Alicia, acariciándola suavemente. Alicia estaba cansada pero la actitud de Tarrant le agradó.

"Sabes, Alicia, la primera vez que te vi, no me imaginé que llegarías a ser tan importante para mí"

"Yo en realidad nunca quise irme la primera vez. Pero era sólo una niña. Ahora te puedo apreciar de otra forma completamente distinta"

El sombrerero sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Alicia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dándote una razón para quedarte" dijo él y terminó por besarla.

Fue un beso dulce y suave al principio, y sin darse cuenta, rodeó el cuello de Tarrant con sus brazos. Él tenía una mano en su cabello y otra en su cintura. Era como si el tiempo no pasaba, estaban en su pequeño mundo. Sin embargo, ella se sentía triste porque sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida. Debieron haber pasado unos minutos solamente, pero ese beso se sintió una eternidad. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, Tarrant estaba sonriente y quedaron otro largo momento abrazados mirando hacia la Luna. La cabeza de Alicia descansaba en el pecho del sombrerero. Sus ojos la vencían.

"Tarrant, me estoy durmiendo. No quiero dormirme."

"Alicia, no debes preocuparte si algo malo pasa, te despertaré"

Alicia casi no escuchó lo último. Ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y en cualquier momento despertaría en otro lugar. Otro lugar lejos del sombrerero.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	6. Capítulo 6: Escucha a los dos mundos

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 6: Escucha los dos mundos

Ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y en cualquier momento despertaría en otro lugar. Otro lugar lejos del sombrerero.

Alicia despertó otra vez en el cuarto donde su madre la había encerrado anteriormente. Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. En eso, alguien entró. Era su madre. Tenía la mirada fría y sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo a su hija.

"Buenos días, Alicia. ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta de ayer?"

"Madre, no me obligarás a casarme con Hamish. No lo haré. No puedo" dijo Alicia acaloradamente.

"No me importa, mientras dormías estuve hablando con algunos contactos. Resulta que si no te casas con Hamish, terminarás en un lugar muy lejano, completamente encerrada del mundo exterior. Irás al loquero, Alicia. He aprendido mientras te criaba, que estás totalmente loca."

Alicia ahora temía, porque si esto era verdad, ella estaría encerrada. Alicia no podría vivir así. Mientras su madre esperaba una respuesta, Alicia comenzó a pellizcarse a sí misma, intentando despertar.

"Entonces, Alicia. ¿Te casarás con él o no?"

Alicia seguía cabizbaja. Quería decir que no pero...

"Está bien, me casaré con el" Alicia dejó caer una lágrima

"Muy bien, la ceremonia es esta tarde" y le entregó una caja de cartón "Espero que te arregles hasta entonces. Estás tomando la decisión correcta." Helen se volvió a ir, echando llave a la puerta. Allí, Alicia recordó que lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar al sombrerero: "¡Tarrant, ayúdame! ¡Tarrant, por favor!" Su llanto ahogó sus suplicas y se rindió.

Mientras tanto en Infratierra, Mirana y Tarrant contemplaban a Alicia mientras dormía. Mirana observaba a su amigo. El sostenía la mano de Alicia como si esta fuera tan delicada que se iba a romper. Tarrant trató de ocultarlo, pero Mirana notó que había estado llorando. Es que le parecía tan injusto que Alicia se desvaneciera otra vez, justo en ese momento tan especial. De golpe, sintió que Alicia se movía y murmuraba "¡Tarrant, ayúdame! ¡Tarrant, por favor!"

El sombrerero la sacudió suave pero firmemente a la vez:

"Alicia, despierta. Alicia, ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Alicia!" La joven no respondía, seguía durmiendo pero con un murmuro constante. "¡Tarrant, ayúdame!" El sombrerero no vio más remedio que darse vuelta y pedirle ayuda a la reina con su mirada.

"No se despierta, ¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé. Pero... "señaló a la joven "Escucha, dejó de murmurar. Quizás ya se le pasó"

Un pensamiento sombrío se metió en la mente del sombrerero: "¿Qué tal si ya no está… aquí?"

"Estoy segura de que despertará, sólo debemos esperar" Mirana le dirigió una mirada maternal, como siempre "Ahora deberás disculparme, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar"

Y Tarrant se quedó, mirándola otra vez, esperando a que despierte.

Alicia aún seguía en el cruel mundo en el que había nacido. La joven y triste rubia, abrió la caja y sacó un precioso vestido de color azul, su favorito. Se quedó contemplándolo un buen rato, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se lo puso. Le quedaba precioso. "En unas horas seré la esposa de ese imbécil" eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero lo que en realidad le partía el corazón era que estaba apartada de Tarrant. "Lo extraño, ¿Por qué no me despierta?" Entonces le aterró la idea de no despertar cerca de él, en sus brazos, otra vez. Pasaron horas y Alicia ya se había repuesto un poco, pero sólo porque no quería darle explicaciones a su madre no porque no estuviera destruida por dentro.

Golpearon la puerta y luego se escuchó el girar de una llave. Su madre volvió a entrar y observó a su hija en su vestido de bodas.

"Estás preciosa hija"

"No quiero hablar contigo"

"Lo sé y ahora vendrás conmigo. La boda será en la azotea de la mansión. En cualquier momento comenzará la ceremonia."

Alicia agachó la cabeza y simplemente no tuvo ya fuerzas para contestar. Su madre la tomó del brazo, sabiendo que su hija ya estaba sometida y la arrastró hasta la fiesta. Esas fiestas que Alicia odiaba porque había que complacer a un montón de extraños. Sin embargo, ahora esto no le importaba a Alicia.

Ella quería volver a Infratierra. Con él. Quería aunque sea besarlo una vez más y decirle lo que el significa para ella. Pero ahora no podía. Ahora era tarde. Ya estaba en el altar, con su cabeza completamente en otro sitio. Sólo murmuraba para sí. "Tarrant, ayúdame. Te necesito" esperando que el sombrerero la escuchara.

El sombrerero sí la escuchaba y otra vez la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a decir (ya casi perdiendo la esperanza) "Alicia, por favor, si me escuchas vuelve a mí"

Sorprendentemente, Alicia pudo escuchar las palabras de Tarrant. Ella estaba en su propio mundo, en Inglaterra, pero podía oír y sentir lo que ocurría alrededor de su cuerpo dormido en Infratierra. Podía sentir la presión de las manos de él sobre sus hombros y al parecer era la única en ese lugar que podía escuchar la voz del sombrerero. Dudando un poco dijo, otra vez susurrando "Tarrant ¿Me oyes?"

Tarrant seguía a su lado sin comprender qué sucedía "Te oigo, Alicia. Despierta de una vez."

"Deberás esperarme un segundo." Alicia se dio cuenta de que si dormía en un mundo, estaba despierta en el otro. Pero ella ahora sólo quería estar en Infratierra. Una loca idea cruzó su cabeza y eso la devolvió al lugar donde estaba ahora. Frente a un sacerdote, con mucha gente detrás esperando por el sí. Alicia se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Su madre trató de detenerla pero no logró detener a Alicia, que ya estaba subida en la cornisa de la azotea del edificio.

"¡Alicia! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Baja de ahí!"

"No madre. Debo hacerlo. Debo volver."

"¿Volver a dónde?"

"Tú no entiendes" Alicia murmuró otra vez: "Sólo por si algo sale mal, Tarrant quiero que sepas que te amo"

Tarrant se quedó mirando el dormido cuerpo de Alicia en Infratierra y se acercó a su oído: "Yo también te amo, Alicia"

Alicia miró seriamente hacia abajo, cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y se dejó caer hacia adelante.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	7. Capítulo 7: La elección Nota de autor

Sueños

Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece.

Capítulo 7: la elección

Alicia miró seriamente hacia abajo, cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y se dejó caer hacia adelante. Cayó y cayó, mientras este mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Y enseguida se formó ante ella, la expresión preocupada del sombrerero. Tarrant observó a la joven abrir y cerrar los ojos muy lentamente, ya que ambos creyeron estar soñando.

"He vuelto para quedarme" Alicia se sentó. Sus puntos ya no le dolían. De hecho, ya casi no eran visibles en su piel. "¡Mira me curé!" le dijo a su sombrerero.

"La pócima que te dio Mirana ha funcionado, lo único que estaba mal contigo eran tus pesadillas. Y parece que ahora estás mejor."

"Eso parece"

"Pero, no entiendo. En verdad pensé que elegirías tu vida de arriba en vez de esta. ¿No era acaso ese el mundo al que perteneces?"

Alicia le sonrió a su extraño amigo: "Sombrerero, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?"

"Sí"

"Tú eres mi razón para quedarme y tú eres el mundo al que pertenezco."

El sombrerero dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se puso a llorar de la felicidad, "¡Qué suerte que volviste, Alicia. Esta vez, realmente me había asustado" Alicia puso sus manos en el rostro de Tarrant.

"No tienes que preocuparte ahora. No pienso dejarte y las pesadillas ya no serán un problema" se acercó al hombre loco de quien se había enamorado y lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso. Esta vez ambos estaban seguros de que nada malo les sucedería.

Una Alicia murió en Inglaterra, otra Alicia renació en Infratierra. Una fue considerada como una loca suicida que no podía ser salvada, la otra estaba ahora en los brazos del hombre más demente y caballero del mundo. Ambas Alicias eran la misma persona, pero eran tan diferentes a la vez. Alicia tenía dos vidas. Arriba y abajo. Ella tenía que elegir una de sus vidas y eligió la que la hacía más feliz. Ella prefirió quedarse con el sueño que la perseguía de niña y rechazó la cruel realidad. Ella ahora sí podía ser feliz y el sombrerero ahora sí era su razón para quedarse en Infratierra.

Fin...

Nota del autor

Mi inspiración para este fic fue una noche de pesadillas y sueños que francamente hoy casi no recuerdo. Creo que simplemente tomé el miedo que todos tenemos al pensar que aquello que amamos y que disfrutamos podría no ser real. Imaginen como se sentirían si un día despertaran y descubren que aquello que les importa en la vida no es real, que era un sueño. Además tambien tomé en cuenta que en la película original Alicia está siempre creyendo que estaba soñando y el sombrerero eso lo entristece un poco. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. :)

Gracias por leer. Ya sé que lo publiqué todo el mismo, es porque este fic fue escrito hace varios meses y entonces no tenía mi computadora disponible.

Las reviews serán muy apreciadas.

Naomi ;)


End file.
